


Among Us Nightmare

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Streamers Nightmare [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Real Life, References to Real People, Tags Are Hard, There are more streamers but I don’t know the tags for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When Corpse Husband and the gang had fallen asleep before clicking start to play a game, they wake up to be in the game, once the game was the done and they managed to get out what the monster never left them and find itself in the gang’s other game.
Series: Streamers Nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Don’t Fall Asleep When Starting A Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the streamers in a fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Corpse and the others ended up in the game. The two women had found themselves joining the group without knowing what happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> It's me again!  
> I've come with a new fic and new fandom that I'm going to be focusing once Destiny Unravels has finished.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!!

_It was a cold day here in America._

_Everyone inside cozied up and warm._

_While there is a virus around._

* * *

Corpse sighed as he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He thought to himself what he wanted to do today, opening the fridge he grabbed a can of juice. Shutting the fridge, he ate the snack as he headed towards his gaming room.

He opened the can and took a sip from it. He started to turn everything on as he got ready to start a stream, he took a deep breath as he made sure the front camera was off. He began to test his microphone, making sure that it’s working.

He joined the voice call first, he started to get nervous with the silence as he spoke.

“Err.. Hello? Is anyone there yet?” Corpse released a breath that he held for a minute when he heard his friends shouting.

“CORPSE!!!” Corpse laughed to himself, he smiled at the sound of his friends, he wished to have that kind of energy but with the insomnia and the angry thoughts kept him up every night.

He was tired of everything. Only thing that kept him going was his music, his loyal friends and his community. He sighed as he took a big gulp of his juice.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts, he noticed by the corner of his eye that something was wrong as the chat was going wild, especially when it’s in slow mode.

His eyes widened in fear when they mentioned that half of his friends had fallen asleep when they joined the lobby, Sykkuno was the only one that hadn't joined yet as he went to the bathroom. Corpse had cursed when he heard Sykkuno on the call.

“Oh Jesus!” Then it was silence, he clicked on the button to join the lobby as well.

Corpse gasped in pain as he clutched the edge of his desk tightly, his hand shook as he reached over to grab his juice. His body shook as he slowly moved the can to his lips and took a big gulp to cover up the noises he made.

He let out a painful groan as the dizziness spread over his body. He closed his eyes to block out the pounding in his head, he collapsed on the desk with a painful groan and he moved his arms to push him up but he was tired. His eyes fluttered closed as the tiredness hit him harder than the dizziness.

The chat became worried for Corpse as he had fallen asleep just like the others did.

Everything went black.

* * *

Sykkuno yawned as he tidied up the room before turning his computer on, he sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, making him a drink and some food to eat as he waited while it loads up.

He smiled when he saw his friends were online and texting him to see if he was up and ready to play Among Us. He sent them a text as he set up the equipment for the stream.

Once the stream was up, he waited until the group was ready, he looked into the chat and smiled when everyone was typing “hello” while most of them were asking him about other members joining him.

“Umm... Hello? Is anyone there yet?” Sykkuno stopped what he was doing and checked his chat to see who was on the call and he smiled when it was Jack and Corpse who had joined in.

“Corpse!!” Sykkuno laughed behind his hand as everyone joined in the call and greeted Corpse and himself.

“SYKKUNIE!!” Jack shouted as it calmed down and everyone joined in shouting his name.

Blinking sadly at his screen as the dizziness hit him, his chat going wild with concern and panic.

“Oh Jesus.” he struggled to hear his friends on the call as he collapsed at the same time with his friends and fell on his keyboard with a thud.

* * *

After making sure everything is set up, Jack joined the group call, he heard Sykkuno mumbling as he checked his stuff and Corpse’s tired voice.

“Umm.... Hello? Is anyone there yet?” he heard the others joining the call and one by one they greeted Corpse and Sykkuno. Jack knew something was wrong with Sykkuno so he did what he always does.

“SYKKUNIE!!” Sykkuno smiled in the call and that's what Jack wanted to do. To cheer him up.

Jack looked into his chat, his eyes widened in shock when the chat was going wild, they were constantly asking if he was okay.

He frowned with confusion until he was hit with dizziness.

“What the fuck, just happened? Guys, are you okay?” when he received no response from the others, the anxiety clawed his chest, making it harder for him to breathe.

It was like he was drowning in water, he was struggling to get rid of this sensation, then it was gone.

Jack became tired after calming himself. He closed his eyes and collapsed on his desk.

* * *

Rae sighed as she looked through her Reddit Recap as she continued to talk to her chat as she went along, giving them the updates and what she will be doing next.

Her chat went wild when she said that she will be going on Among Us later on the day, not at the moment as she will be busy.

She waved at her viewers and members of her YouTube and Discord community.

She stopped her stream and sighed happily knowing that her viewers were excited to see her after her break and she couldn't wait to stream Among Us with her friends again.

She texted the group and waited for a reply. She laughed to herself when she received messages from everyone. She carefully read them and responded to them.

Hours went by and she got everything ready for the long stream. She wrote to her friends and altogether they went online and joined Jack’s game.

She started the stream once more and was overwhelmed by many viewers, she luckily had the code covered so that it doesn't get leaked.

She heard Corpse speaking when it was quiet, everyone immediately spoke at the same time, they made Corpse laugh.

Rae and Sykkuno were the only one to make sure Corpse was okay then they heard Jack’s shout as he heard Sykkuno.

“SYKKUNIE!!” Rae smiled and laughed, making sure everyone was fine and okay to play. She looked at the chat to read that the viewers/members were worried about them.

Rae opened her mouth to speak but all of the sudden she was swaying side to side, like if she was dizzy and then she fell against her keyboard.

Before she could calm her chat, the chat went wild when they realised it was the people who had joined their game.

* * *

Anime had started her first stream since she had created Twitch. She began to watch other streamers and she began to feel inspired by how confident they are, even when they had good and bad streams. She would feel bad when she couldn’t sub to them or donate to them.

She just finished getting dressed when her twin sister Lilith, had entered the room with her console to join her. Anime smiled as she loved playing games with her sister. Just like Lilith stays with Anime to show her support when she sings or writes stories. They’ve been together since they were young.

Today, both of them decided to play Among Us and join other people's games. They looked at the chat to see them act worried and scared. The sisters shared a look before clicking into a game. They gasped as they had joined the game to their favourite streamers, luckily they had covered the code up before clicking into the game.

They shouted out to the gang before they had left. Anime glared at them all before she shouted at them.

“OI!!! NOW, WAIT A BLOODY MINUTE!!!” Lilith looked at Anime with a scared look. Jack’s voice was heard over the scared voices of the others.

“Who leaked.” Anime rolled her eyes as she snorted. She turned to Lilith with a sad sigh.

“I guess we have to choose a different game. Hmmm? Lilith, what are the viewers saying?” Anime sighed. She shook her head as the dizziness came onto her.

“They are upset because the room said there are now 12 players in a ten player game… which is really odd as we just click join on a random game?” They shared a look before humming to songs while they were looking at their screen, Lilith took a deep breath.

Lilith fainted on the ground, Anime landed next to her, their chat went wild like the others, hoping they were okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!!
> 
> I hope you all like Anime and Lilith as they will be my new oc's for this fic.  
> I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> Don’t worry! This is the beginning of a journey for these streamers!


	2. When The Game Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the streamers and ocs.  
> The game has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Muffled groans filled the area when one by one, they had woken up. Anime’s eyes widened in fear, Lilith rushed over to her twin and held her close.

“Ani? You okay?” Anime leaned against her twin with a tired sigh. She looked at her sister with a smile but the smile left when they heard groans from behind.

The other streamers slowly woke up and stretched out, hearing their tired bones cracking into places. Jack heard two other voices near them and he turned to face them with an eyebrow raised.

“Who are you two?” Lilith’s body shook with fear. Anime sneering at the man for scaring her sister. Lilith shook her head at her sister and held her back from charging up to the man.

“Ani. No. No decking the new person. Even though he is being kinda rude but please no decking.” Corpse laughed, while Ash walked up to them with a smile.

“Hello. I’m Ash. May I ask who you are?” Anime beamed with happiness as she turned to her sister.

“She’s nice, I like her. Go on Lil. You can do it, Ignore what that Trashy said about you.” Lilith rolled her eyes, the others stared at Anime with confusion.

“Must you keep insulting people.” Anime glared at her sister.

“I. Insult. People. Who. Are. Cruel & Rude, what that girl did to you was Very cruel. So yes. I must insult people, that's how I let my anger out. Unlike you who bottles them up because you’re afraid to bring others in and they use your emotions against you like she did.” Anime shook her head and looked at Ash.

“Forgive me for unintentionally ignoring you, my bad. I am Anime. I’m not comfortable saying my real name. This is my sister Lilith who is also using a name to cover her real name.” Ash nodded, Rae moved up to us slowly.

“How did you end up here?” Both girls shrugged their shoulders.

“I’m sorry Rae. We really have no clue on how we got into your lobby. Lilith and I had joined a random lobby and we just texted Sarah and Araina to join us. Then we had fallen asleep and ended up here in your lobby.” Lilith gasped in horror.

“Ani!!” Anime turned to her sister. Lilith pointed behind her sister.

* * *

Anime shrieked as her friends landed on her, Lilith giggled at her sister.

“SARAH! ARAINA!! Are you two okay?” Lilith rushed to their friends and helped them up, with Anime on the ground.

Sarah and Araina checked themselves for injuries when they couldn’t find any, they looked for Anime only to see her zoned out on the ground.

Jack, Dream and Toast stood beside Corpse and Sykkuno, watching them as everyone went quiet. Ash, Poki and Rae rushed over to Anime. As they helped her up, Dream and Toast walked over to the little group.

“Anime, right?” Anime nodded. Dream raised his head to look at them.

“Yeah. That’s me.” Toast shared a look with Dream. Pokimane, Leslie, Minx & Brooke’s eyes widen in shock.

“OMG. You’re the streamer girl who streamed and wrote fics every day!” Poki smiled at the shy girl.

“What did she do on her streams?” Ludwig stated to the other streamers. Rae rolled her eyes at him.

“She would spend 2 days chatting to her viewers, make sure that her viewers are going to sleep, if they had been staying up to watch her streams, her schedules are so perfect that everyone is able to go on to watch her and not lose any sleep.” Leslie glared at Ludwig.

“You would get so excited when you see either of us on your games when your streaming. You were never rude or impatient if we were taking so long. You made Sykkuno laugh when he was in a bad place. He would say he had forgotten but us viewers never do.” Minx laughed softly to herself. Anime blushed darkly.

“Oh, what about when she couldn’t stop giggling to herself when we played Rust whilst drunk. She kept walking into Corpse by accident and he was confused on why she kept doing it, only to be saved by Rae.” The girls laughed together. Anime hid her face with her hands.

“You should see her face when she heard Minx and Jack greeting each other. She would behind them and pull funny faces to distract the one opposite her. She would always catch them both off guard.” Tina walked over to Anime.

“Anime was patient with Lily and I, as we taught her how to draw the styles we did. She made us smile and we taught her different language. It was harder for Anime than it was when we taught Jack.” Jack paused, he sighed as he remembered what Gab told him about the girl.

“Anime played games with Gab, even when Anime was tired. Every time Gab told her to sleep, she said that she wanted to play her favourite game with Gab. They do it every night.” Toast nodded to Jack. Yvonnie, Hafu and xChocoBars shared a smile at the girl.

Pewds walked over to Anime. Anime had been scratching her arms due to being nervous around the streamers.

“It’s okay to be nervous, little one. Sure you are new to streaming. It’s okay. We aren’t here to intimidate you. I am sorry that we had a bad start. I wanted to thank you.” Anime eyes widened in shock.

“T-thank m-me? W-why?” Pewds shared a look with the group. Edison and Leslie nodded, Lily giggled as Micheal hugged her.

“You helped us streamers. You may not have realised but you did. You protected the girls from the hate and you also protected the men from the hate too. You made a stream and documented about the hateful comments about us. Even the ones with Corpse.”

You should have seen Jack and Minx’s face when your anger was shown. Their chat was going mental, thinking that you act Irish with your Scottish accent. Hey hey… it’s okay.” Anime burst into tears, Lilith held onto her.

“Thank you Felix. You have no idea how much that means to Anime.” Sarah walked towards the girls.

“You see, all Anime wanted was to make everyone’s day. Even when she didn’t have a good day. She has night terrors all night, that when she was streaming, her chat wanted her to do the sleep challenge. Let’s just say. The chat believes her about the terrors and they are traumatised by her screams.” Anita watched Anime from beside Corpse, Ash & Sykkuno.

“Is it true that you make tally’s of how you had raided within the month? Like keeping track of the lastest raid you did. You made sure all the streamers and starter streamers have your viewers supporting them but you shrugged with a smile when you haven’t received any from the others.” Anime looked away.

Araina shared a look with Lilith. Sarah nodded at Araina.

“You do know our communities right, they have shown what we do in Anime’s streams. We go through the raids and respect the streamers, supporting them like we do for Anime. But we bite our tongues when Anime haven’t received any raids back.” Sarah shook her head as Michael turned to them.

“What communities?” Anime eyes widened in fear as she shared a look with Araina.

“Anime and I share a community of Corpse Husband. She’s also in Sweet Anita, Sykkuno, Jacksepticeye & Ash’s community.” Araina smiled at Anime.

“She has to be a member only to join the others which she felt upset as she wasn’t a member but she followed them.” Bretman walked up to Anime. Ray, Bo, Karl and 5up walked over towards Corpse and Sykkuno. Ray smiled at Anime as she was nervous around them.

“Thank you, Anime. That was sweet of you.” Anime blushed and looked away from everyone.

“You’re welcome.” Anime moved away from Bretman. Bo, Karl & 5Up shared a look. Corpse sighed deeply as everyone was getting tired from standing still for too long. Sykkuno lets out a soft yawn as he leaned on Corpse’s shoulder.

“When is this game gonna start?” Anime eyes widened in shock then she laughed.

“Oh. I’m the host apparently. Since there are more than 10 players, there will be 3 Imposters instead of 2.” Anime had started the game.

* * *

#  _The game is starting in:_

**_5_ **

**_4_ **

**_3_ **

**_2_ **

_**1** _

* * *

_There is a black screen with a red cremate saying:_

**Shhhhhh!**

It shows the player, if they are a crewmate or Imposter.

* * *

#  **IMPOSTER**

#  **ANIME , VALKYRAE & CORPSE**


	3. Tension and a Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high and someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a death scene.  
> WARNING  
> THIS IS MAJOR CHARACTERS DEATH

**Previously : ** ** IMPOSTER **

#  _ANIME,_ _VALKYRAE_ _&_ _CORPSE_

* * *

**Now** :

Anime’s eyes widened in shock as she was chosen to be an Imposter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Corpse and Valkyrae were in front of her, making sure she was okay.

Anime blushed when Corpse had his hand on her forehead and Rae placed her hands on Anime’s shoulders gently.

She gave them a shy smile when they moved back, giving her space.

“Thank you. I’m okay. Are you two okay?” Corpse and Rae nodded before looking over towards the door that was in front of them.

“Since ‘ _Bingus_ ’ and ‘ _Babushka_ ’ are your codewords…. What shall mine be?” They left the room and they found themselves in the cafeteria. Everyone was there, chatting and laughing with each other.

Anime paused in her steps as her sister and their friends were around Sykkuno. The others had left in groups of the name of their tasks, so that none were separated.

The three girls had left with Rae as Corpse went straight to Sykkuno. Anime went up to Sykkuno and Corpse.

“Hmmm. We’re alone now… ” Corpse laughed as Anime’s face grew red. Sykkuno shook his head as he chuckled behind his hand.

“I mean… erm… Well….” Anime tried to rephrase what she meant, Corpse and Sykkuno burst out laughing as Anime stuttered over her words. Anime sighed as she sat down at the table, she crossed her arms and pouted at the two men.

Together they had walked towards Security to look at the cameras.

* * *

When everyone had left the cafeteria in groups. Sykkuno muttered about going to check the cameras, he rushed off with Corpse and Anime behind him. Anime smiled when she caught Corpse staring at her before she blinked, he was now beside Sykkuno. Sykkuno went to the desk and sat down with a tired sigh.

Anime stretched her arms, letting out sighs at the sensation of her joints cracking from being stiff. She couldn’t decide whether to regret her chosen outfit or embrace it. She went with embrace her outfit.

Anime wore a midnight purple shoulder-less dress that reached to her knees. It was lace fabric and silky texture, fishnet tights and black ankle boots with small heels. The lace was shown on her chest coming from one arm to the other arm, on her waist and the hem of the dress. Her brunette long hair was wavy as if she had curled it before playing Among Us.

She moved her hair to one side and felt a headband on her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she had forgotten she wore cat ears to cheer her viewers up after they had a bad day. 

“Anime. You okay?” Anime shook her head as silent tears falls down her cheeks. Corpse chuckled when he watched her be embarrassed by her cat ears.

”Yeah. I’m fine.” she sighed softly as she walked towards the door, only to gasp and glared at Corpse. Sykkuno gaped at them in shock.

“C-corpse? Are you the Imposter?” Corpse nodded then pointed to Anime.

”So is Anime and Rae.” Sykkuno smiled at them both before turning back to the cameras with a smirk.

”You two can kiss, you know.” Corpse and Anime jumped away from each other, blushed darkly at Sykkuno’s hint. They shared a look as they walked towards him. Corpse turned the chair around and Anime held his chin to make him look at them.

Anime gave him a soft smile then she leaned down and kissed Sykkuno on the cheek. Corpse did the same, he kissed Sykkuno on the other cheek before going back to his corner. Back to his thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence. Anime walked over to Corpse, he had his eyes closed. Placed her hand gently on his shoulder, accidentally made him jump before going back to his thoughts and watching Sykkuno.

Anime wanted to apologise but he refused to look at her. Tears filled her eyes as she took his actions as a rejection to her affections. She moved away from both of them to look for a nearby vent to use so that she could cry.

When all of a sudden there was a body that had been reported.

* * *

**WARNING. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

”Hey Toast?” Ash sighed as Toast turned around to face her.

”Hmm?” Toast hummed as Ash looked away from him.

”Could you watch my back as this is my task for this area, then we can go to Electrical for your task.” Toast nodded as she giggled with delight.

Once Ash had completed her tasks, she laughed and hugged him tightly. Toast had lost his balance and crashed into the wall with a thud.

The ground shook violently, Toast and Ash had fallen onto the ground with a sharp gasp of pain. Toast pushed himself back on his feet while Ash was on her knees, she crawled towards the desk and hid underneath it. She turned to find Toast standing there, arms out to shield her.

Ash opened her mouth to shout at him, Toast turned his head to Ash and shook it. Tears dripping from his face, lips quivering and his body shook with fear as he looked the other way to stare down the beast that had just appeared in front of them.

The beast was huge, it covered half of the room... It has one eye but it had a faded glint to it. It’s mouth opened as to growl at the, it had showed it’s sharp pointy teeth. The arms and legs are shaped as tentacles like an octopus, maybe even more tentacles.

The monster had struck Toast. It hits his arm, breaking the bones in the process, it had done the same to his other arm. Toast hissed in pain as his arms dropped to his waist, he tried to think of a plan. That plan failed when he realised the beast was blocking their only way of escaping. The monster struck once more, this time straight through his chest.

With his last breath, Toast turned to Ash. Tears dripping down his cheeks, washing the blood away that had dried in the corners of his lips.

”I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you, Ash.” he sighed as the monster had dropped his body on the floor.

Ash immediately rushed to his body and touched his shoulder, she disappeared from the scene and found herself in the cafeteria with the others. 

* * *

**_EMERGENCY_ **

**_BODY WAS REPORTED_ **

* * *

The others looked at the three with concern. Sykkuno was blushing, Corpse was furious and Anime was upset. She turned to Ash and started a conversation when she realised that it was Ash who had reported a body.

”Ash... Where’s Toast?” Ash was in shock. Her eyes widened in fear, body shaking and tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth opened as if she was about to scream.

“He’s dead. It killed him.” Scared looks shared within the others, Poki turned to Ash with a soft smile.

”What or who killed Toast.” Ash shuddered in horror.

“Monster… It’s a monster…” Everyone muttered under their breaths as they looked around, unsure of what to do or say. Rae turned towards Ash, reaching her hand out to hold Ash’s own hand.

“Ash… What kind of monster did you see? Who killed Toast?” Ash growled at them all as they weren’t listening to her.

“I JUST TOLD YOU ALL! IT WAS A MONSTER! NOT US! IT WAS AN ACTUAL MONSTER who killed him…” Ash broke down in tears. Rae gasped in horror as she shared a look with Ash.

“Ash… Did this Monster appear in the same room as you both doing your tasks in Weapons?” Ash nodded slowly. Rae turned to Sykkuno.

“Were you, Corpse and Anime together this whole round?” Sykkuno nodded with Corpse as Anime blushed darkly. Sarah and Araina shared a smirk with each other.

“Yes. I can vouch that Corpse and Anime were safe. But we did hear Toast saying something but we couldn’t reach Weapons in time” Ash looked at them with wide eyes.

“W-What did he say?” Anime choked on her words as tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you Ash. - that was his last words before we heard Ash’s screams and thuds against the wall.” Corpse and Sykkuno stared at Anime with confusion.

“How did you hear the thuds, Anime?” Anime looked down. Corpse regretted being mean to her when she tried to apologised to him for earlier, in the Security room.

“I didn’t say I heard them… it was the vibration of the thuds. Like if he had been thrown against the wall a few times.” Corpse stepped in front of Anime as Sykkuno was trying to calm her down.

Everyone chose to skip the voting as no one had killed or were being sussed.

* * *

_**NO ONE WAS EJECTED (SKIPPED)** _

* * *

Anime turned to Corpse and Sykkuno, with tears falling down her cheeks.

”I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to make you both uncom-“ Corpse and Sykkuno held her in their arms.

”We are the ones, who should be apologising not you, Ani.” Anime smiled as she held them back just as tightly. Rae smiled at their private moment.

* * *

Poki, Dream and Bretman shivered as if someone or something was coming for them.


End file.
